


Capillary

by NukaDarling



Series: Nuka-Negotiation [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M, Power Exchange, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaDarling/pseuds/NukaDarling
Summary: Well, slap my ass and call me pumpkin, it's time to write some Nuka World nastyboys.Kinktober prompt: Impact Play
Relationships: Porter Gage/Male Sole Survivor, Porter Gage/Sole Survivor
Series: Nuka-Negotiation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/671126
Kudos: 12





	Capillary

Porter Gage was a patient man. He’d rushed in and fucked it all to hell often enough that he knew the consequences, and having at least a couple of brain cells to rub together, he’d learned to bide his time, to wait and see, and that was all fuckin’ fine and dandy usually.

He found himself… distracted, now, though.

Hot breath ghosted across his back, drawing out the moment, and Gage squirmed under it— and was given a sharp tug to his short hair as a result.

“I told you to be still. Do I need to tie you down?”

“No, Boss.”

A deep chuckle, a fond stroke of calloused fingers up his reddened ass. “You were doing so well, but you wiggling around like that got me distracted. What am I going to do with you, baby?”

Gage bit his lip and remained still. He hadn’t been given permission to talk.

The Boss seemed to approve. “Guess I have to start over. Keep up this time, will ya?”

That hand again, touching, feeling out the welts of… three, four attempts at this? 

Gage shivered. The hand disappeared for a short eternity and then slapped him hard. He bit back a cry— how could it hurt so much this time?— and the Boss chuckled sweetly. “Don’t hold yourself back. I want to hear you. Count?”

“One, Boss.”

“Attaboy.” Those fingers caressed his shaking thighs, aching from holding this position for so long—bent over the drafting table, legs spread, ass up, just how Nate liked it— and gave him an affectionate pat. The next blow was soft but it burned against his oversensitive skin; he fought every instinct he had to pull away from it. “Two,” he gasped, willing himself still.

The Boss planted a soft kiss against his back, scratching raw skin with his stubble. “I’m so proud of you. You take so much from me because you know it makes me happy.” A sudden strike to the ass, then another one in quick succession.

“F-four, Boss.”

A light tap to his hip. “Missed one. I want to hear them all. Let’s try that again.” The same strikes, one after another.

Gage yelped. “Four and five, sir!”

Nate sighed. “So close. Have I pushed you too hard today, baby?”

His ass ached, his cheeks burned with humiliation, and his neglected dick had been trapped against the table for god knows how long. “I can take it, Boss,” he panted.

There was a pause, then, “I know you can. You’re so very good for me.” There was a shuffle of clothing while Gage braced for an impact, but what he got instead was a hot tongue against his hole, eating him out just as forcefully as he’d been struck, and Gage was helpless against it. He bit his forearm to muffle a shout as he came all over the schematics for— for something, who fuckin’ cared what, and his legs finally gave out against the onslaught.

Nate was on his feet in an instant, catching the wrecked body before he hit the ground. “Shh, I got you. You tried your best for me.” And with those big, dumb muscles, Nate swept him up into his arms, letting Gage see him for the first time in what felt like hours.

There was pride on his face. Gage failed to fucking count to ten and the Overboss still looked pleased. Gage looked away, humiliated, but Nate grabbed his chin and held him where he wanted him while he carried him away to the bed. “I know what you’re thinking, and I want you to stop that. I don’t expect perfection. I expect you to try hard for me and you did. You’re free to talk, baby.”

“...wish you wouldn’t call me that,” he croaked. Nate laughed and squeezed a hand around Gage’s bitten arm.

“Would you prefer ‘bitch’? ‘Slut’? …’Pumpkin’?”

“My name is fine. Call me Pumpkin and we’ve got some serious renegotiating to do.” Nate eased them both into bed and Gage reached for his belt buckle, but his hand was slapped away before he got more than a quick feel of Nate’s stiff dick. “Boss?”

“I’m not done with you. Roll over to your front.” A pause, then, “Porter.”

Gage shuddered. After everything, that was still too raw. “Uh. Yeah, alright. About the names—”

There was a rustle in the bedside drawer, then Nate settled beside him. “I know, Gage. Don’t feel right for me, either.”

Gage turned away from him. “Call me what you like, Boss. I don’t think I know what I want.”

Nate laughed without malice and spread a hand over his lower back, slick with some kind of salve. “I can work with that, baby. How ya feeling?”

Gage closed his eyes and pushed into the touch. It was just firm and cool enough to feel delicious. “...Been worse.”

“Ever been slapped around like this before?”

“Once. Colter got pissed about something one time and, uh, ‘taught me a lesson.’ Got off on it, I guess, later.”

The touch paused, then pressed deeper up his spine, working out a sudden tension. “So, no, you got abused. Do you understand the difference?”

Gage shuddered. “Between you and him? Yeah, no shit.”

“Between beating your ass for fun and domestic abuse, you brat.”

Gage groaned. “You always wanna talk about this shit.”

Nate nodded. “Yeah, I do. If you don’t want to talk about it then we stop doing this, ‘cause I’m not going to fuck with someone who doesn’t play by the same rules. If you end up resenting me in bed we’re gonna have a big fuckin’ problem doin’ business, got it?”

He pressed himself close to Gage’s side, rubbing his dick against his hip, and murmured, “There’s plenty of volunteers out there if I need to get off, aren’t there? Maybe there’s even some freaks like you who want what I got to give. I want you, but I want this organization to succeed even more. Too many people are depending on us to have our shit together. So, baby, if you don’t like talking about this with me then I’ll take this to the second-best.”

Gage, aghast, turned to face him. “The second-best would ruin you. They’re vultures, Boss.”

“We all are. It’s my job to make sure we’re better together than not.”

Gage fell quiet, and Nate pulled him close to his chest. He tried not to be predictable, but Nate had the build of a brute, and there was something achingly sweet about all that raw power being used for a cuddle.

His head hurt if he thought on that too much so he tended to just let it happen and enjoy the ride.

“Want me to do something about that, Boss?” Gage nudged Nate’s cock with his thigh and got a pleased sigh for his efforts.

“You can suck me off later. I like this for right now.” Nate reached over to a tangle of sheets to drag some covers over Gage.

He was warm, fucked out, and… safe. Drifting ever closer towards a feel-good sex nap, he had the dim thought that counting on people occasionally had its merits.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted in a collection of Kinktober prompts. This piece is a standalone set in the universe established in [You Got It, Boss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541289).


End file.
